猫丢了
by Tingshui
Summary: 这是一个有关佐助和他的猫的故事，而实际上，是有关于佐助和雏田的故事。 It's a story about Sasuke and his white cat Dandelion. And actually, it's a story about Sasuke and Hinata. (Chincese Version.


01

佐助现在一个人住，和他的猫住在一起。

它是一只叫蒲公英的白猫，曾有一身极净极细的柔软绒毛，但或许是由于年龄不断增长，又或者是因为饲养人粗疏的个性，它的皮毛很快变得糙硬，性子也懒惰起来，成日介卧在后院对面的矮围墙上，连苍蝇从脸前飞过，也懒得再去追逐了，甚至眼皮也不会抬一抬。

佐助总是坐在对着后院的走廊上，半开着背后的玻璃门，有时喝茶，有时看报。屋里放着电视，新闻和广告和落语和动画和音乐节目，轮番上阵，遥遥传来各色声响，晃晃悠悠地与他擦身而过，扬上天空去，很快消失了。而猫仍旧懒惰地歇在那里。

打从退休后，他并不经常出门，只有理发须得定点完成。—他虽绝口不提，但多少仍旧自知美貌，因此保留下几分讲究来。

最初还有不少商社的人络绎拜访，总归对他都有所求，或求计策，或求关系，而他一概冷脸以对，连茶都不给上一杯。时间久了，门庭冷落，倒也乐得清闲。就像猫不再热衷于扑捉蝴蝶，他亦不再享受叱咤商场的感觉。

猫已垂垂老矣，他也垂垂老矣。

有多老呢？十二年前，蒲公英刚到家里时，还是只拳头大的幼崽。他大概就和这猫一样老。

但老去似乎并未给他带来多少不快。他比过去更清闲，比过去更富有，还比过去多了一只猫。走在大街上，仍然会有高中女生指着他的背影，偷偷议论着：这可真是个酷老头！

所以，也还不赖。

他将目光扫过今天报纸上的头版头条，看着鸣人和自己同样多了点儿皱纹的脸，忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

屋里的电视开始放送晚间剧了，描写老年人生活，专供老年人欣赏，片头曲轻快的旋律充满了客厅：天气啊，软绵绵的；家啊，像块蛋糕；我的人生啊，甜美滋味~

02

但鸣人和樱却完全不觉得无所谓。

作为市长和市长夫人，他们两个完美地保持了公务人员必须的高涨热情和过剩精力，自己的事情全做完时，就一定要去操心别人的事情。

"所以说啊，佐助，我们一起去旅行吧！"

当这张有点皱巴的老脸凑在自己鼻尖前，笑嘻嘻地邀请时，佐助顿时觉得它很不顺眼了。

"对啊对啊，"樱也在一旁附和，"我们把公务和孩子都安排走，就咱们三个，到京都再去玩一次吧！之前高中的修学旅行，我们不就一起去的那儿嘛！"

三个老头儿老太太前往京都回忆高中的青春时代—世界上简直不会有比这更愚蠢的计划了。

佐助厌烦地嗤笑一声，正打算回绝，蒲公英却忽然拖着步子，摇着沉重的屁股，慢吞吞地走了进来。它居然肯在傍晚前挪窝回屋，这令佐助有些惊讶，盯着它直瞧，而它则大摇大摆地跳上茶桌，直直面对着他。

鸣人和樱盯着这只老猫的肥屁股，有点懵逼，而对面的一人一猫则陷入了无言的大眼瞪小眼中；良久，佐助拧着眉头叹了口气，哼道："你想让我去？"

蒲公英勉力睁大自己的耷拉眼，炯炯有神地瞪着他，慢悠悠地甩了甩尾巴。

佐助又叹了口气，比上次更长，然后厌烦地对着鸣人说："那就去吧，你负责张罗，我只出人。"

鸣人大喜过望地拍了下桌子，大声道："你放心，我全准备好了！这么多年了，你总该出来散散心的嘛！"

蒲公英似是嫌弃他吵闹，从桌上下来，贴着佐助的腿躺下了。樱又生怕他说错了话，暗自朝着他的大腿拧了一下。趁着鸣人疼得龇牙咧嘴，她笑吟吟地接过话头，聊起了最近放送的晚间剧的话题。

03

真的有人会越老越帅吗？

当然了。若不信的话，尽可以来到京都，欣赏一下正在此逗留的宇智波佐助。

他百无聊赖地跟在鸣人和樱后面，看着兴高采烈到幼稚的两人，漆黑的瞳子里散发出冷冷的嫌弃，但那一贯紧绷着的嘴角却有柔和的轮廓。

鸣人脖子上挎着个相机，穿着运动裤和运动鞋，樱扎着马尾，戴了一顶棒球帽，都是一副标准的老年观光客打扮；佐助虽然穿着休闲西装，不算掉份儿，但偏偏又被鸣人强塞了一个巨大的保温杯，这时提在手里，便也不幸融入到这幅和谐的画卷中。

忽然他听到一声轻响。

几个穿和服的少女手挽着手说笑，与他擦身而过，其中一个的发髻上插着手工编织的花饰，紫藤花样式的缎带中间缀着一枚铃铛。佐助忍不住回头去看，周围一切仿佛都变得模糊，只有摇曳的紫藤花分外鲜明。

本来他就对观光旅行心不在焉，这之后，更显得心事重重。樱和鸣人窥见他的脸色，心有惴惴，却也只得假装没看到。

到了晚上，他蓦地从饭席间站起身来，说："我出去一趟。"

说罢，便换了衣服，离开旅馆，只剩下鸣人和樱拿着筷子，面面相觑。

忽地，樱转过头去，有些埋怨地对鸣人道："鸣人， 你怎么选的地方啊？还告诉我这里肯定没问题！"

鸣人无奈苦笑，挠着头，道："我也没想到啊，我记得他们两个在高中还互不认识，这才挑了京都…怎么这还能触了他大老爷的景？"

"别这样说，他，他们…"樱止住他的话，咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛里猛地有点酸了，最后只道，"你别这样说。"

听着妻子因岁月而变得沙哑的声音，鸣人垂下有些耷拉的眼皮，叹着气，越过席去握住她的手："嗯。"

04

佐助迈着步子。

他听到小小的声音，那是小小的铃铛，随着小小的步子，产生小小的颤动。

就同他最初遇到她的那天一样，他跟随着铃声向前走，不知不觉就到了一间偏僻处的神社。这间神社虽没什么香火，但却一直干净整齐，显见有人日日洒扫，数十年过去了，也没什么改变。

在这里，日向雏田曾为很多人祈福。

她抬起小而白的手，晃动神社的铃，像雪白的蝴蝶在夜色中摇曳，然后合十，像蝶敛翼。

那祈福的声音细且温柔，长长的名单从她口中说出时，如同一首诗的辞章。

她说："希望父亲大人身体安康，希望花火通过升学考试，希望宁次哥哥在海外工作顺利，希望牙君和志乃的比赛能够获胜，希望红老师早生贵子，希望鸣人万事如意…"

最后她说："希望我—"

顿了顿，她轻轻地重复了一遍："希望我…"

不知为何，就在那时，站在阴影中的宇智波佐助想听到她的愿望。—素不相识的女孩，她的愿望是什么？

然而，她最终没有续上任何字词，只是站在安静地立在原地，肩膀颤抖着，不时抬手悄悄擦一擦眼睛。

这时，夏日祭的烟火在夜空盛放，将她孑然的背影衬得更加怅惘。姹紫嫣红，光华夺目，她如白蝶的小小的手隐匿入黑暗里。在那样的忧郁中，他体味到与众不同的美丽。

佐助微微抬眼，望向空旷的夜色，天空中看不见一颗星星。这样的天空，他已经看得很习惯了。年轻时，他总是通宵达旦地工作，深夜于他同白天一样熟悉；后来，他不需再为了工作熬夜，只是单纯地没有睡意罢了。

夜风和石头地面都有些凉，他不自在地拉紧了衣襟，喉咙里也有些痒痒的。就在这时，口袋里的手机响了起来，是负责料理家务的家政工的号码。佐助与她算得上熟悉，便接通了电话："竹仓，我还在京都，有什么事？"

竹仓太太的声音从对面响起来，怯懦着，犹豫着："宇智波先生，万分抱歉…"

他听到这句话，脑袋里突然嗡地一响，另一只手立刻撑住地面。但仍然有一种跌坐后向更深更冷处坠落的感觉汹涌袭来。

"万分抱歉…蒲公英跑丢了。"

05

佐助连夜乘计程车回到了家。

一进门，他脸色铁青地将外套摔在沙发上，对着竹仓太太怒道："到底是怎么回事？！"

他那样的脸色和过去斥责下属时别无二致，实在令人害怕，竹仓太太埋着头，颤抖着站在桌边，像犯下大错的小学生，结巴着说："昨天下午，我孙子的小学开运动会，所以我…本想晚些就来照顾蒲公英的，可是傍晚来时它已经跑出去了，我到处去找，却都找不到，真的是没办法了，才会给先生您打电话的…万分抱歉…"

佐助实在很讨厌这个词，挥了挥手，打断她的话："报警，登报，你现在就马上去做吧。"

竹仓太太离开后，整栋房子里只剩下他一个人。

坐在沙发上，对面的桌上就放着电视遥控器，但他并没有去用。手机在兜里嗡嗡响了两下，不用掏出来看，也能猜出是鸣人询问他是否平安到家。屋子里静极，只有时钟走字的声音渐渐鲜明。玻璃门外的天雾蒙蒙地，还未亮起来，屋子里不见熟悉的懒惰睡猫，矮围墙上也没有它的影子。

如果换做别人，这时一定早就匆匆出门沿街寻找，即便是徒劳的行举，也可聊以充塞忐忑空荡的内心。但佐助只是坐在客厅里。徒劳在他眼里便只有徒劳的价值，从过去到现在都是一样。

因此，佐助自然而然地想起宇智波雏田死去的那一天。她在手术室被医生团团包围，而他在会议室被董事会步步紧逼，不同的宽阔房间却是同样的逼仄冰冷，求生或向死都是同样的荒诞可笑。

"去守着她吧！"那时候，内心有个人这样说着，"抛弃这一切，离开会社，即便你失去一切，她也将依然爱你—所以，去守着她！"

但他最终没有听从。脑海中的声音消失后，会议室里挂表的声响便喧哗起来，滴滴答答地像针线来回缝纫，刺穿耳膜，幸好宇智波佐助仍有世人望尘莫及的冷硬可供依凭。

但是，即便如此，他也别无选择。

为了保护这个家，他绝不能做任何一件徒劳的事情—

他霍地站起身来，因血压骤增而头昏脑涨，又噗通一声坐了回去，颓然失控的手扫落桌边的玻璃水杯，噼里啪啦地发出刺耳的声响。

在众多支离破碎的残片中，只有杯底还勉强完好。杯底躺在地面上，所能凭仗的也只剩自己泛着微芒的冷硬。

06

蒲公英走丢的消息很快成为了当地不大不小的新闻，寻猫启事贴满了整个城区的每一根电线杆，登遍了每一份报纸。

同期们得知消息后，本着看热闹不嫌事儿大的原则，纷纷加入寻猫队伍，出谋划策，鸣人和樱发起送流浪猫回家的全城活动，牙亲切地建议他迷途知返改养萌犬，在电视台工作的井野差点给佐助整了个声泪俱下感人至深的微电影。

对于老同学们的热情关怀，佐助一概回以冷漠的嗤笑，顺便将他们的号码挨个屏蔽。

然而，自从蒲公英离开后，他闲极无聊的时间陡然增多，便决定每天下午出门散步，定时三十分钟，两只手插在风衣口袋里，倨傲地昂着下巴，脊背挺得笔直，全身散发着"生猫勿近"的冷漠气息。要将这种踱步称之为"寻找爱猫"实在过于勉强，但至少他大老爷有开始在努力。

自从雏田死后，他已经很多年没安排过这类乏味的日常活动，因此路边形形色色的场景竟也变得有几分新鲜：街角边卖枫糖蛋糕的小店，斜阳余晖下空荡荡的公园秋千，排着队过马路的孩子戴着明亮的小黄帽。

有时他还会在电线杆上看到自家猫的寻猫启事，无表情的脸上也不禁露出些微笑意。

—它是绝不肯听话的，只怕看到这启事，还要逃得更远些。

毕竟，这世界上只有她一个人，是那样听话的。

若他走在前面，她便会安稳地跟在他的背后，一直跟随，不离不弃。

这连他自己都厌恶的，充满森然仇恨的阴影，只有她靠近了。她跟上来，小小的、软软的手指捏着他的掌心，微笑着说："我喜欢你的影子裹着我。"

佐助猛地仰起头来，深吸了一口气。一对少年男女小心翼翼地牵着手，鞋底和人行道磨出琐碎的声响，与他擦肩而过；而他鬓角已有花白的发冒出来，像栖息在黑夜中的细密雨丝。

雏田已经死了。在他的人生中，这是一个陈述句，其间不存在任何悬念与惊奇。雏田已经死了，他确认它就像呼吸空气，微冷而又不至于冰冷的事实在肺腑间来回穿梭，久而久之，也就再无感觉。

散步吧。他想，还有十五分钟。

07

兜里的电话响了，他随手按下接通后，才看清来电人，明晃晃的两个大字：日向。

这个姓氏在他的字典里明确地指向某个具体的男人；其余数以百计的日向族人，甚至没有记忆的价值，不过只是面目模糊的白影子。

"喂。"电话另一头响起日向宁次平稳的声音。

佐助应了一声，多多少少伴随着一种奇妙的尴尬。已经许多年没联系过的人，为什么突然打电话来？

"听说你的猫丢了，"宁次说得很慢，像是字斟句酌，才续道，"恭喜。"接着就挂断，留下滴—滴—的长音做余韵。

佐助脸色一僵，蓦地咬住牙齿，手指用力，超薄新款的显示屏咔啪脆响。一直以来都完完好好的铁壁，在这一下忽地崩裂，他预备已久的讥讽则是打破铁壁的十指成拳。

就在这一刻，从对面十字路口的拐角边缘，忽然掠过一个熟悉的影子。

白色的猫。白的猫，那么就是我的猫了。—脑中凌乱的思绪猛然收束，甚至还没有时间思考，佐助已经迈开腿追了过去。

路口立时炸响一片刹车声和喇叭声，隐约听见有人在喊："老不死的！不要命啦？！"可他没有去管，只是自顾自地奔跑起来。

挂断电话的宁次把手机扔到沙发的另一头，宛如现行犯抛下凶器，脊背有些颓然地放松，慢慢合上颜色浅淡的双眼。

在一片黑暗中，他再次感觉到手术室门顶明亮的灯牌，与宇智波佐助争吵时的愤怒和晕眩，鸣人劝架的无奈喊叫，还有自己咆哮过后像破了洞似的空荡肺叶。

第二天，他带了几辆车去运雏田的遗物，当年她被逐出家门时带走的东西，要一样不少地带回去。三辆黑色货车整齐地排列在身后，像是三口强调死亡的棺材。

说话时，他的喉咙还沙沙地疼："你该庆幸她没有生孩子，否则我会用尽一切手段，让她的孩子改姓日向。"

像是为了和他的憎恨对抗，佐助虽然没有回话，但那原本毫无表情的脸上，忽然露出一个笑来。

他注视着那阴鸷的笑脸："宇智波佐助，祝你今后一无所有。"

佐助仍然笑着，淡淡回答："承你吉言。"

从那个笑容里，终于找到了不原谅的理由。于是，一次又一次地，他抓紧幻觉，抓紧自己和她之间最后一点连系，栩栩如生的，痛不欲生的，无关于生的。

"宁次，吃饭了！"从另一头的厨房里传来喊声，装作全不知情。

日向宁次张开双眼，幻觉退去，留下一地砂砾和碎片，他站在上面，平稳地答："知道了，马上去。"

08

他需要奔跑。

就像远古的蛮荒人一样，需要让脚掌和地面撞击到骨头灼痛，需要把空气吸进肺里再喷出去，需要一刻不停，直到力竭，才可不至死去。

一边跑，他一边怒吼："妈的，给我站住！"

可是猫没有站住。

一边跑，他一边脱下身上累赘的大衣，怒火中烧地甩手丢在路边。

然而猫没觉得心疼。

一边跑，他一边想着，就连雏田死的那天，自己都没有这么玩儿命地跑过。

不过猫也并不领情。

他追赶着那只可恶的猫，看着它像一团鬼荧荧的白火，上蹿下跳，飘来飘去，时隐时现，仿佛轻松愉快；而自己则是个疲于奔命的老头儿，跑得前仰后合，跑得眼冒金星，却永远都差那么一丁点儿距离。

—永远，永远都差那么一丁点儿。

忽然，记忆里熟悉的声音响起来，透过电信信号，在一片嘈杂的背景音中，他隐约听见日向宁次在喝斥医生，而助理正在颤颤巍巍地报告："万分抱歉，宇智波先生，令夫人刚、刚刚已去世了。"

他停下了脚步，按住膝盖大口喘息，过剩的氧气便灌进身体，把他灌成一个空空的气球。

那只猫见状，竟然也不跑了，四个脚爪立在窄窄的高墙上，居高临下地俯视他，眼里带着一点猎食动物的玩味。猫也是有长相的，一样的胡须一样的耷拉眼，可它的长相和蒲公英全然不同。

佐助盯着它的脸，呆呆望了许久，然后很缓慢地笑了起来，充满了自嘲，冷峻的眉眼间露出疲惫的老态。

涨的气球和瘪的气球，哪个好些？他想着。也许都没区别，反正都是同一副薄薄的空壳。

鸣人接了电话，开车匆匆越过好几个街区抵达时，隔着车窗，老远就看见佐助很随便地坐在路边的消防栓上，连外衣也不见了；身边的公用电话亭竖得笔直，而他弯成了弓形，晚风萧索地吹动他的头发。

佐助打开副驾驶的车门时，冷风猛地灌进来，凉得鸣人鼻子一酸，连声说："赶快上来，快。"

黑发的男人关上车门，扣上安全带；咔嗒一声后，他忽然说："蒲公英不会回来了。"

鸣人忙着点火，车子震动起来，掩盖了他脸上不自然的脸色："那、那下次还去旅行吗…？"

这话一说完，他就想打自己一个嘴刮子，但佐助却没什么反应，只是用漆黑的眼望向车窗外，嘴角露出一点儿冷漠的笑意。

鸣人把叹息憋回胸腔，余光里他看到，宇智波佐助的脊背仍然是直的。

09

回到家的时候，竹仓太太正在打扫房间，见到佐助走进来，她有些紧张地微微躬身："宇智波先生，欢迎您回来。"

佐助点点头："收拾好了就可以走了。"说罢，忽然又像想起什么似的，问，"你孙子的运动会结果如何？"

这已经是一两个月前的事了，这时被猛地提起来，竹仓太太愣了愣神，才答道："那个啊，虽然他运动很差，没什么名次，但我们那天都很开心呢。"

她的脸上忍不住露出笑容，佐助看了，也跟着弯了弯嘴角，温和地说："那很好。蒲公英的食盆今后收起来吧，不必再摆了。"

竹仓太太吃了一惊，抬头猛盯着他，又赶忙垂下头去，说："知道了，先生。"

竹仓太太很快离开了，佐助在客厅坐下，打开了电视机。广告过后，晚间剧开始了，轻快的片头曲唱着：天气啊，软绵绵的；家啊，像块蛋糕；我的人生啊，甜美滋味~

佐助盯着屏幕，像是在看情节，又像是在看别的。

他捡到蒲公英的时候，外面正在下雨，有人把猫放在一个纸盒子里，丢在房子对面的路边，盒子上写着：拜托了，请好心人给它一个家！

然而这猫却不肯好生待在盒子里，蹬着细瘦的腿儿，费力地想要向外爬。

那时葬礼正好结束，雏田的遗骨被日向家带走，佐助拒绝了鸣人和樱的陪伴，独自走了回来。

被雨淋湿的男人和被雨淋湿的猫就在那时相遇了。他把它带回去，其中全无一丝理由是和"好心人"相关。他是众人口中的灾星，商场上的刽子手，没有美国时间用于养成温良恭俭的好脾性。

所以理由到底是什么呢？很模糊，模糊得他已经忘记了，只好武断地定下结论，是单纯不想让自己两手空空。

蒲公英是只任性的猫，因此，反而和他相处愉快。

时间长了，佐助对它产生一种莫名的信任。他总觉得，蒲公英是不舍得走的；即便走了，也会很快回来。何况它已经是一只老猫了，老得都快死了，除了待在这里，又能跑到哪里去呢？

—你这样一只老猫，老得都快死了，除了待在这里，又能做些什么呢？

这时，电视剧已经播放完毕，片尾曲又响了起来。他在遥控器上按下静音键，雀跃的音乐骤然静止，只有一张张欣喜、轻松、幸福的脸错位般继续上演。

他冷漠的黑眼盯着那些面孔，仿佛有一些潮湿，又仿佛没有。

"我总想，你怎么会舍得真的走呢？"在一片寂静中，他喃喃自语，"然而…真的要走的时候，却好像没有半分不舍。"

10

那之后，佐助几乎不再坐在走廊上了，空荡荡的后院里没有猫的影子，也没有人的影子。

他坐在沙发上，仍旧喝茶看报，到了晚上，就裹一条毯子和衣而眠。电视里有很多故事，很多喧嚣，很多音乐，隆隆而过，聊以充塞大片空白的时光。

他仍旧挺直着脊背，但也渐渐学会接受这些荒诞不经的影像。猫已远离而去，他也远离而去。

直到某天晚上，佐助蜷在沙发上，半梦半醒之间，忽然感觉到有什么东西跳了上来，四只小巧的脚爪踩上自己的腿，又踩了小腹，踩了胃，沉甸甸的步子肆无忌惮地落下，一路走到胸口前，懒洋洋地卧成一团热热的毛球，发出呼噜呼噜的轻响。

他没有张开眼睛，也没有伸手去摸。猫是，在无人惊扰的半梦半醒之间，才可存在的薛定谔的宠儿。

他愿意相信猫回来了，在这样的忧郁中，能够体味到与众不同的美丽。

任性的猫，和任性的他，有种浑然天成的相配。

闭着眼睛，宇智波佐助露出一个淡淡的微笑，梦呓般低声道："我真是…干嘛要养你这么个麻烦？"

而在下一个梦里，他记起了两人曾说过的话。那是在订婚典礼上，他俯下身去，在她耳边轻轻问了些什么。而她惊讶地张大眼睛，羞涩的粉脸上露出难为情的微笑，咬着嘴唇回答的模样，就像自己都觉得自己幼稚一样。

少女时候的心事多么细微，重重积累，是多愁善感的饱满丝线，轻轻一弹，便坠下泪一样的水滴。

"高中的毕业旅行时，你本来想许什么样的愿望？"

"我只是想，如果我没有过敏症的话…能养一只猫该多好呀。"

"哦？那你想要什么样的猫？"

"嗯…白色的，毛茸茸的，"说着，她笑意更浓，"性子像你便好了。"

—FIN—


End file.
